The present invention relates to detachable stacking chairs and particularly a chair that has detachable rear legs and a chair bracket for stacking separately to save storing space.
A wide variety of chairs are available on the market place these days. Conventional chairs usually have orthodox and angular designs. Whereas, the designs and shapes of the contemporary chairs tend to be singular and exotic to cater a wide spectrum of consumers"" tastes. Many people are living in the crowd cities and restrictive resident environments. A lot of families have very limited living space, and have to prepare extra chairs for visiting relatives and friends, and to put away the chairs when not in use. Hence to reduce the storing size of the products to better utilize house space is critical. As a result, to make the products multi-functional and to make space utilization more flexible are the prevailing design trends nowadays.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional fixedly constructed chair which includes a back frame extending to form rear legs, a seat frame and front legs extending to form armrests. In order to make the chair firm and sturdy, the elements are generally fastened by soldering. As a result, the chairs are difficult to stack one upon another whatever their shapes and forms. Hence they usually occupy a lot of space, and transportation costs are high and becomes a heavy burden to the producers. Too much space requirement also creates a lot of problems for users. To achieve stacking effect, some chairs have reserve selected space between the seat frame and armrests to allow the rear legs to slip in. Nevertheless, as shown in the drawing, the chairs still cannot be stacked closely and ample space still needed. Moreover, such a design has to shrink the size of the seat frame or increase the total size of the chair. Production costs will also become higher. In addition, during stacking the chairs, the pointed ends of the legs could scratch and damage the coating of the seat frame or back frame of the chair located at the lower position and result in spoiling the appearance of the chair. It impairs the design object of good appearance.
The primary object of the invention is to resolve the foregoing disadvantages. The invention provides a set of rear legs detachable from a chair bracket and front legs such that they may be stacked separately to save storing space of the chairs. The chair bracket and two front legs fastened to two sides of the chair bracket have respectively first and second fastening sections. The two rear legs have first and second anchor sections matching and fastenable to the first and second fastening sections through first and second fasteners so that the rear legs may be fastened to the chair bracket and front legs to complete the chair.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.